Hurry Up and Save Me
by StarLightning143
Summary: It has been years since they broke up. But, when something happens to one of them, leaving one in an unstable condition and one in an emotional mess. Will they be able to fix their broken friendship? Based off the song by Tiffany Giardina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new short story of mine. This will consist of five to ten chapters. Also, it is based off the title and it's a song by Tiffany Giardina. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoK but if I did, Linzin would happen. And I don't own the song.**

* * *

_Seven years since we broke up. Two years later, they married. And now this. _Lin thought to herself, reading the morning paper at her desk. She looked at the article and the picture. It showed her ex lover and his wife, his arms around her waist, which was bulging from being three months pregnant.

Lin growled, crumpling the paper and throwing it in the trash. Se sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling another headache approaching.

_Five years? It took him five years to get her pregnant? Is that natural? _She asked herself, feeling footsteps approach her door.

"Chief, the Triple Threat Triad is at it again. They raided a store and are still in there. The store owner and the customers in there have escaped but the Triads are still inside." Her second in command said, Saikhan said, his face flushed and out of breath from hurrying over.

"Assemble a team. I'll lead it." Lin commanded, standing up to quickly and felt woozy. She leaned against the desk for support, waiting for the nausea to go away. Saikhan noticed and walked towards her.

"Go do what I said. I'm fine." Lin commanded, making Saikhan stop in his tracks. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lin sighed, standing up from the desk. She took some deep breaths and walked around the room. When she felt the nausea go away, she left the room, heading for one of the airships.

* * *

"Honey look! They published our announcement! Isn't that exciting?" Pema said, placing the paper in front of Tenzin, who was eating his breakfast. He picked up the paper and read the article, smiling at the great comments the reporter put. Just as he finished reading, he saw the sentences that made him almost choke on his breakfast.

_Since it has been seven year, has esteem Chief of Police Lin Beifong gotten over her break up with the councilman? Sources say that the councilman personally delivered a wedding invitation to her. She accepted but didn't show up. Does she still love him? We may never know now that the councilman and his wife are expecting their first child._

"It's an interesting article. That picture is very wonderful." Tenzin said, looking at the picture the reporter took of them when he was there for the interview.

Pema came around him, wrapping her arms around his neck, nodding her head as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"It is. But, now look at me. I'm three and a half months pregnant and I was three months in that picture. I think I gained about five or ten pounds." Pema said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, you're still perfect to me." Tenzin said, standing up. He kissed her cheek and looked at the time.

"I have to go. I'm going to be late for work." Tenzin said, kissing Pema once again before leaving the temple and headed for the docks.

* * *

"Men, I need you all to be swift but cautious. The Triple Threat is a tough triad. They walked around in three with the only well known bending. Now be warned, there has been some stories revolving around puppetry. There might be bloodbending involved. But the thing is, most waterbenders who know how to use it only work at night. But these stories say that these actions occurred in daytime." Lin said, noticing the men slightly shake in their seats.

"Now, get ready." Lin said, going back to the front and saw that they were approaching their destination. She felt the nausea hit again, making her lean against the wall of the airship.

When she felt the airship stop, she came back to reality and went to the drop off. When it opened, she jumped out, shooting her cables and was soon followed by her officers.

When they all landed, they all hid behind walls or in dark ally ways. Lin sent hand signals to those around her. They nodded as they waited, being as silent as they can be.

After waiting for a few minutes, they heard the door open. Lin looked at an officer, nodding her head. He sent an earth wave, shaking the triad members down to the ground. Earth shackles appeared, holding them captive for as long as they could.

"Go." She commanded as cables shot out from officers. She ran ahead, avoiding all the cables just as the earthbender got himself and the others free. Officers came out, going after the firebender and the earthbender while Lin battled the waterbender.

Lin made a pillar of earth, making the waterbender fall back. When he fell, Lin shot out her cables and wrapped them around his feet.

"Chief Beifong I'm assuming. You really are a gem. Why did the councilman dump you? He got tired of you?" He taunted, making Lin ball her hands in fists. She tightened her cables around him.

"You are an ignorant bastard." Lin whispered but then felt all control on her cables slip. She then felt herself being raised into the air, not feeling any control of her limbs.

She felt herself being twisted, feeling her muscles grow weaker by more twists. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"Congratulations Councilman."

"My dearest congratulations, sir."

"We are proud of you. Another airbender to be born."

Everyone said as Tenzin made his way to his office, saying "Thank you" to everyone. He smiled at the thought, thinking about his new addition.

When he entered his office, he found a stack of cards on his desk. He took them and opened them, all saying congratulations. He smiled, setting the cards in a drawer. When he opened it, a picture caught his eye. He pulled it out, seeing him and his ex lover, Lin Beifong in the picture.

_Lin. I sometimes wonder how life would be if we were still together. _He thought to himself as he placed the picture and the cards in the drawer. He decided to turnon the radio, hoping to listen to some news before starting on the paperwork.

"In other news, there have been no new updates on the whereabouts of Chief Beifong's condition. If you are just joining us, Chief Beifong went down during a fight. She is in critical condition with broken ribs. We just got an update, it says here that she has been suffering from poor eating habits and lack of sleep for the past few years. She wasn't stable enough to fight but she pushed herself to her limit..." Tenzin shut off the radio, not wanting to hear more.

_Lin? I need to see her._ He thought to himself as he started heading towards the door, hoping to get to the hospital on time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I'm so sorry. I hope this chapter makes it up. Please R&R. Sorry it's a little short. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Lin lay in the hospital bed, unconscious but could hear everything that was happening. She heard voices, footsteps, and beeps around her.

"She's severely injured"

"Her heart rate is dropping!"

"She may need to be watched closely."

She wanted to open her eyes, but her mind wouldn't allow her.

_Those idiots drugged me. _She scoffed in her mind, rolling her eyes. As she continued laying there, she continued listening to the many sounds. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard another voice, a voice she didn't want to remember.

"Please, let me see Chief Beifong." She heard her ex lovers voice, making her mind go crazy. She wanted to yell at the doctors to not let him in, but couldn't move or speak.

"Were sorry Councilman. But she is in critical condition and we won't allow visitors. Please, if you wait in the waiting room, we can update you with progress." A doctor said, pushing him away from the room.

_Good. Take him away. He has no business being here._ Lin thought to herself, realizing that she was now starting to regain consciousness. She stirred, hoping to get the attention.

She groaned, this time catching their attention.

"She's waking up!"

"It's a miracle. But, she'll still need the surgery."

"Should we bring the councilman back?"

"No." Lin said to the nurse who suggested they bring Tenzin back in. She tried to sit up, but the doctor and nurses wouldn't let her.

"Chief, please don't attempt to sit! You're side is torn and we haven't had the chance to fix it. If you try to sit, you'll tear it. You've already lost to much blood." The doctor said, pushing her back down to the bed.

Lin groaned and rolled her eyes, but obliged and laid back down.

"We're so sorry chief, but we'll need to put this inside of you. You need immediate surgery." The nurse said, holding up a needle and injector with a sleeping medicine in.

Lin groaned again, but quickly stopped when she began to feel drowsy. She was losing conscious again.

* * *

After being kicked out of Lin's room, Tenzin decided to head back to work, hoping to concentrate on his work.

When he arrived at the city hall, all he heard was talk about Lin's injuries.

"I heard it was a bloodbender!"

"A bloodbender? That's preposterous!"

"It is. But that's what I've heard. I have inside ears in the police station. My friend Riko works there as a secretary." Tenzin heard when he entered the break room, wanting to prepare some tea to calm his nerves but decided to listen to the conversation.

"Well, that can't be true. I'm sorry Sari, but I've met Riko before, and he tells lies." The worker who Sari was having a conversation with spoke crossing his arms and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Li, he was telling the truth!" Sari exclaimed, throwing her arms up, causing a scene in the room. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and turned their attention back to what they were doing.

"I'm just saying. I want to hear it from the police personally. Or maybe the news will say it if the police don't want to confirm it themselves." Li said, reaching for his lunch and took a dumpling and placed it in his mouth.

"The news are fake. I want to her it from the news personally." Sari said, reaching for her own cup of tea and took a sip.

Tenzin was brought out of the conversation when the tea kettle started screaming. He reached for it and took a cup from the cupboard ad poured himself a cup.

When he turned around, he found Li and Sari gone, making him drop his head in disappointment. He took his cup and headed back to his office.

When he turned the corner to his office, he found his secretary and Pema standing outside his office door.

"Pema? Rayne? May I help you?" He asked, stepping to his door and unlocking it.

"I wanted to know if you were available for lunch?" Pema asked, holding out a picnic basket which Tenzin failed to see.

"Well, I'm available now..." Tenzin said, making Pema squeal as she entered the office.

"Thanks for keeping her company Rayne." Tenzin whispered as Pema walked further into the office.

"You're welcome councilman. And, congratulations!" Rayne said before heading back to her desk. Tenzin slightly smiled as he closed the doors and walked to where Pema was setting up the lunch.

"I brought vegetarian dumplings, some rice, and I managed to get these fruit pies over without them breaking." Pema said, pulling out the containers, along with two plates and some chopsticks.

"Thank you Pema. Why don't we put on some music?" Tenzin asked, heading to the radio in his office.

"That would be lovely." Pema said as she sat down in a chair.

"..In other news, Chief Beifong has regained consciousness! She is currently undergoing some much needed surgery. If you are once again joining us, Chief Beifong went down in a fight against the Triple Threat Triad. She was supposedly bloodbended during the fight but no witnesses were around. She is doing through surgery as we speak. Stay tuned on more updates when we are given them."

Tenzin reached for the radio, turning it off. He turned towards Pema, who had tears in her eyes.

"We should visit her?" Pema asked, her voice shaky as Tenzin tried to get over the shock of Pema's question.

* * *

**A/N:** **Here's your new chapter. Once again, please R&R.**

**-StarLightning**


End file.
